criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Romanova
Dr. Marina Romanova (Rus: Марина Романова) is the profiler of the Bureau. Profile Hailing from Saint Petersburg, Russia, Marina is a 32-year-old profiler who worked as a psychologist prior to her tenure to the Bureau. Marina has light brown eyes and long auburn hair. She wears a button-up white office jacket and a scarf around her neck that covers a scar. She is also seen wearing a golden pendant. Marina is known to be intelligent, seductive, and calculating. Marina holds a doctorate degree in a psychology field. It is also known that she is the daughter of Natasha Romanova, director of the Russian space agency COSMORUS. Notable Events of Criminal Case Death in the Desert After the indictment of nomadic woman Mama Yasmine, Carmen Martinez and the player also discovered that Jonah Karam had personally missed a target only one time and went to interrogate him about it. Jonah had only revealed, angrily, that he had missed his target in Russia and slammed the door behind him as he left. As Carmen reported this to Marina, the profiler ran out of the office, much to the player’s disbelief. As they caught up to her, Marina explained that she was the target Jonah had missed. Marina was a psychology student in Moscow, and she had to find a way to develop interrogation techniques to make people confess for an assignment. She had succeeded in tricking the Russian president at the time into admitting a multi-billion dollar fraud, and the latter was forced to step down. Marina then showed the team a scar that she had received as a result of the president ordering a hit on her. Carmen thought that Jonah had missed Marina on purpose, as his reason was personal; however, the latter shouted that a psychopath decided who would die and who would live, and she continued to claim that Jonah would not be trusted. Die by the Sword During the murder investigation of Anir Aznag, Marina called Carmen to tell her that she was locked in the bunker and that Jonah was outside with a gun; however, Jonah explained to have locked her in to protect her, and tried to give her a tranquilizer pill, but she turned it down and called the player for help instead. After Anir's killer, a notorious assassin known as "The Sword", had been revealed to be a professor called Omar Bahir (who ended up being killed by Jonah moments before he could kill Carmen and the player with a poison grenade), Jonah asked the player and Carmen to go with him to the destroyed town. When the player found a tiny parachute with a miniature USB stick on it, Jonah doubted his abilities, admitting he was better at shooting people than examining a piece of evidence for clues. When he saw the USB, Jonah claimed that he learned everything about parachutes in the army and explained that parachutes like this were dropped by a drone. Jonah asked the player to reveal the message: the logo of COSMORUS, a space agency in Russia. However, Jonah had no idea why COSMORUS would drop a parachute with a USB key on it into Iraq, so the player decided to give it to Elliot Clayton. The USB key revealed a video message for the player from Natasha, Marina’s mother and the head of COSMORUS. She had reasons to believe that the space agency had been infiltrated by foreign spies and was formally asking the Bureau for help. When the player spoke to Marina about the message, she immediately told them that her mother could not be trusted. However, Carmen agreed with the player that Natasha was right to call the Bureau for help in that situation. Marina told the player to be on guard while making the right decision. Back in Her Motherland Over the course of the region, Marina showed her huge distrust in her mother. Treacherous Waters After the killer had been arrested, Jonah joined the player to assist Chief Medhekar of the Mumbai Police Department. The chief said that Deepak Kumar was on the trail of a mysterious criminal but died before being able to show the evidence. Then, Jonah and the player found a box containing Deepak's evidence in the flooded street. They found out that Deepak was after a criminal by the name of Guru Om Padmasana, and that he was none other than Ezra Hope, a hippie the player met while working in Rhine Canyon with the Pacific Bay Police Department. Jonah and the player went to the museum, after the guru requested them to do so in order to clear their spiritual karma. There, they found a golden charm with a strange symbol, which Armand Dupont said stood for forgiveness. Since they could not arrest the guru for peddling old mythology, Jonah asked the player to give the amulet to Marina. Jonah explained that he intentionally missed while aiming to shoot her back when she was a student in Moscow because he fell in love with her at first sight. Marina barely accepted Jonah's apologies but told him that it would take more than the amulet to earn her friendship. Marina also told the player to leave as she was not going to kiss Jonah anyhow. Analyses Marina's job is to analyze physical objects and/or clues that cannot be analyzed flawlessly through bio-forensics or digital analysis, but instead through psychological analysis, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Marina's task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Marina performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: God Save the Prince *Gloves (03:00:00) *Poppy (15:00:00) Case #3: Auf Wieder-Slain *Case ID Number (12:00:00) Case #6: The Impossible Dream *Relic (12:00:00) *Photograph (09:00:00) Case #7: Murder by Proxy *Notebook (12:00:00) *Answering Machine (09:00:00) Case #8: Death in the Desert *Gift Tag (12:00:00) Case #12: Die by the Sword *Message To Victim (09:00:00) *Andrew's Testimony (12:00:00) Case #13: Moscow Mole * Russian Writing (09:00:00) Case #18: Countdown to Murder * Smartphone (09:00:00) Gameplay As of the release of the World Edition, the player may choose Marina to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Description MarinaRomanovaDesc.jpg Screenshots DrRomanovaWorldEdition.png|Normal DrRomanovaSmiling.png|Smiling DrRomanovaGlancing.png|Slightly Glancing 1 Marina - Case119-4.png|Slightly Glancing 2 DrRomanovaThinking.png|Thinking 1 Marina - Case118-1.png|Thinking 2 Marina - Case120-4.png|Thinking 3 Marina - Case122-2.png|Thinking 4 DrRomanovaStumped.png|Stumped 1 Marina - Case116-8.png|Stumped 2 Marina - Case120-1.png|Stumped 3 Marina - Case130-7.png|Stumped 4 MarinaRomanovawondering.PNG|Wondering DrRomanovaPleased.png|Pleased Marina - Case119-1.png|Winking DrRomanovaOptimistic.png|Optimistic Marina - Case116-9.png|Confident Marina - Case119-3.png|Compassionate Marina - Case118-2.png|Shocked 1 Marina - Case118-7.png|Shocked 2 Marina - Case121-4.png|Shocked 3 Marina - Case118-3.png|Serious 1 Marina - Case127-2.png|Serious 2 Marina - Case118-4.png|Frustrated Marina - Case128-1.png|Unpleasant Marina - Case121-1.png|Angry 1 Marina_-_Case122-4.png|Angry 2 Marina - Case133-5.png|Angry 3 Marina - Case127-6.png|Furious Marina_-_Case123-5.png|Infuriated 1 MRomanova-angry.PNG|Infuriated 2 Marina - Case128-2.png|Infuriated 3 Marina - Case118-5.png|Determined Marina - Case127-1.png|Sad 1 Marina - Case127-3.png|Sad 2 Marina - Case116-7.png|With her arm akimbo. Marina - Case119-5.png|Curling her hair with fingers. Marina - Case122-1.png|Ditto. Embarrassed.PNG|Embarrassed Marina - Case122-3.png|Sweating Marina_-_Case123-2.png|Aghast MRomanova-dusgusted.PNG|Disgusted MRomanova-clueless.PNG|Clueless Marina - Case130-6.png|Chilled MarinaCoughing.png|Coughing Marina - Case121-2.png|Holding a champagne glass. Marina_-_Case123-4.png|Showing her scar. Marina - Case127-4.png|On the phone. MRomanova-Apprehensive.PNG|Apprehensive Marina - Case130-2.png|Donning winter attire. Marina - Case133-8.png|Drawing her gun 1. Marina - Case133-9.png|Drawing her gun 2. Marina - Case133-11.png|Drawing her gun 3. Marina - Case133-12.png|Drawing her gun 4. Marina - Case133-13.png|Drawing her gun and holding a pair of handcuffs. Marina - Case123-3.png|A young Marina. NRomanovaWorldEdition.png|Natasha Romanova, Marina's mother. MarinaLab.png|Marina's lab render. Marinapartner.jpg|The player may choose Marina to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case) and provide hint bonuses. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Marina (left) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Comingsoonwe.png|Marina in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Marina fills a report for the player. Promotional Stills MarinaFreeLuckyCard.jpg|Marina featuring in a "Free Lucky Card" daily gift reward. Trivia *Marina is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Marina is currently the only character to appear as a quasi-suspect three times. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the profiler of the Bureau, Marina appears in any World Edition case in which a clue requires psychological analysis. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Quasi-Suspects